


The G cord stands for GAY!

by kaokiimi



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Eventual Smut, F/F, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, Yaoi, Yuri, i actually don't know how these tags work loool, mhm gay time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaokiimi/pseuds/kaokiimi
Summary: Shuichi Saihara has always been a skeptic at love and thus has never had a significant other... until he met a certain someone that crushed his view on love and how it didn't exist...
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/K1-B0, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Shirogane Tsumugi/Yonaga Angie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. First song

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!  
> This is actually my first time making a fanfic on this website.. but it looks kind of easy? I don't know... also please let me know if you'd like for me to continue or not!! Thanks <3

Shuichi Saihara...  
  
He was a talented boy in Given Melody's Collage but nobody recognized his extraordinary talent. Sure his friends knew about how talented he was with a guitar but everyone else? Nope, not a clue.  
  
When he was only 6 years old, he won first place on a musical contest and his uncle praised him the entire night. His uncle, Chisaki Saihara, bought him a guitar for his 13th birthday and Shuichi was super happy with his gift. He was always the type to be super grateful for the gifts he received. Ever since, Shuichi always used his prized guitar until he was in collage. Now.. the story begins.

"Hey Shuichi! You wanna drop by my house and train with Maki roll and I?" Kaito Momota, one of his best friends from middle school. He was a super optimistic guy and was always kind to everyone. Maki Harukawa was Shuichi's best friend and Kaito's girlfriend. They've been together since 6th grade. Shuichi was happy for them but still never thought about love or wanting to find someone.   
  
"Sure, I'll drop by later. Same time as always?" Shuichi responded, closing his novel and smiling warmly at him.   
  
"Yeah! We got a bunch of new exercises to try out and then Maki and I really want to listen to one of your songs! If that's okay with you that is." Shuichi looked back at his desk and pondered for a second. His song wasn't done yet and he still had to fix a couple of things on his guitar.. He bit the inside of his cheek and looked back at Kaito, nodding in approval.   
  
"No worries, I'll play the song for you guys. It might be a little messy since it's not done yet.. But, I think if I play it then I'll be able to detect some of the errors I haven't been able to figure out." Kaito turned away and jumped in the air, throwing his fist up.   
  
"YESSSSS!! YOU HEAR THAT MAKI ROLL! SHUICHI IS GONNA PLAY HIS NEW SONG FOR US!" Shuichi covered his face and blushed in embarrassment as his classmates began to giggle and murmur about Kaito's sudden outburst. "Shut up you idiot. You're way too loud and Shuichi is embarrassed. Do you want to die?" Maki walked over and glared at Kaito, who immediately shut up and turned back to Shuichi, apologizing for embarrassing him.  
  
"Erm.. thank you Maki but it's okay really!" Shuichi frantically waved his hands and smiled at her. Maki sighed and looked at Kaito. "Alright then. You saved yourself this time Kaito but next time you embarrass him, i'm going to kill you." Kaito awkwardly laughed and cleared his throat.  
  
"R-Right.. I won't be doing that anymore- Anyways... Shuichi just let me know when you're ready and we'll come pick you up!" Shuichi nodded and looked out the window as his friends walked away, discussing about what kind of snacks they should buy and what movie they should watch after they were done training. Shuichi was always grateful for having friends but he also wondered about the song he was going to sing. _Speaking of singing, I kinda wanna drop by the main area tomorrow and try singing in public.. Kaede said that it might help boost my confidence. Hm... hopefully I'll attract a small crowd or something.  
_

The bell for the last class rang and everyone began pouring out into the hallways. Some going to their group of friends or some running out to go to their after-school clubs.   
Shuichi wandered through the halls, making sure that he didn't get in anybody's way. He was busy texting Kaede until someone bumped into him, sending his phone flying and his body hit the floor. He heard a small groan before the person that bumped into him. He head and back ached but he still managed to catch a glimpse of octopus like hair.  
  
"Owww... That really hurt.. Hey you, watch where you're going, dumb ass!" Shuichi sat up and rubbed his head before looking at the small boy in front of him. Well.. this person certainly was rude but he actually wasn't looking where he was going and he was fixated on his phone a lot more. "Ah um.. I'm really sorry! I shouldn't have been looking at my phone. I'm really sorry." He smiled sadly at the boy and got up, offering his hand. The smaller boy looked up at him for a few seconds as if he was examining him until he finally grinned and grabbed Shuichi's hand. "No worries! I should've called you out or something. Oh my name is Kokichi Ouma by the way!" Kokichi Ouma... that name certainly sounded familiar but he would worry about that later. "Nice to meet you, Ouma-kun. I'm Shuichi Saihara. Again, I apologize for focusing on my phone- wait.. OH NO WHERE'S MY PHONE!?" Shuichi frantically looked around and noticed that Kokichi was waving it around. "You mean this? I caught it before I landed on you!" Kokichi grinned and handed him back his phone.   
  
"Ah.. thank you so much! Is there any way I could repay you-" Shuichi was cut off by his phone. **_Kaede Akamatsu is calling..._** Shuichi had a confused look on his face before he looked at the time and quickly answered the call. "Kaede! uh no- i'm sorry I just bumped into someone but i'll meet you in the parking lot. Yes. Right.. Sorry for making you guys worry." Shuichi ended the call and smiled at Kokichi. "Er.. i'm sorry about that. I have to get going now but hopefully i'll see you around?" Kokichi smiled brightly at him, placing his hands behind his head. "No worries, Saihara-chan! i'm sure we'll be encountering each other again _real_ soon~ Bai bai!" Kokichi picked up his bag and ran away, the once enticing violet hair disappearing into the ocean of students. _What a strange boy... I should get going. I don't want to keep them waiting any longer and they probably have plans later._ Shuichi picked up his bag and began walking towards the exit.

"HEEEY!! SHUUUIIICHIII!!!" Shuichi felt a smile creep up on his face as he saw Kaito waving and shouting out of his car. Maki looked like she was about to push his body out of the car and Kaede was doing everything in her power to keep that from happening. Shuichi would've done the same thing as well actually. He waved back at Kaito and opened the door, slipping inside then closing the car door. "Alright! Now that the gang is all here, how about we grab some food first before we go home?" Everyone agreed and Kaito started the engine, driving off to the closest restaurant. "Shuichi, how come you took so long to get here? I mean, I know you said that someone bumped into you so spill! Who bumped into you?" Kaede asked as she got semi close to his face, interest sparkling in her eyes. "Ah well... His name is Kokichi Ouma..... I was texting you while I was walking and I wasn't looking up at all. He was running and rammed his face into my chest.. It was painful but we both ended up apologizing and sorta lost track of time." Maki looked at him through the mirror and glared at the name 'Kokichi Ouma'.   
  
"That annoying pest? Out of all the people... Did he do anything to you? Touch you? Threaten you? If he did, tell me and i'll kill him." Shuichi gulped and shook his head. "N-No! I offered my hand to help him get up and all we did was talk before Kaede called... Why would he threaten me?" He was really curious on why Maki would say something like that. Did Kokichi do something to someone? "He's a walking shithead, Shuichi. All he does is cause trouble for people and ruin friendships." Maki looked away but he knew that she had a sour look on her face. Kaito looked over for a second and gently placed his hand on Maki's. "I agree Shuichi. All he does is tease and blackmail people. Even worse, apparently he has a secret organization with over 10,000 members. He could be lying because that's all he fucking does in the first place!" Kaito groaned and frowned at the road.   
  
"Everyone has their own bad experience with him Shuichi... But please let us know if he does anything to you." Kaede offered a small smile and Shuichi returned the smile. "I understand.. but I just met him today and he didn't seem that bad." Nobody said a word which confused Shuichi and decided to drop the topic. _This is gonna be a long day...._

The next morning, Shuichi woke up extra early. Today was the day he was going to the main area to sing his new song. He hoped that perhaps a small crowd would show up... His guitar was slowly building up a bit of dust so he took 20 minutes cleaning and polishing the guitar. Satisfied with how it looked, he placed it in his case and zipped it up, slinging it over his shoulder. "Guitar check.. Hair check, Outfit?" Shuichi glanced down then glanced at the mirror. He was wearing a blue flannel, some dark blue jeans and some black converse to finish it off. He smiled and nodded. "...Check." _I still have 20 minutes before the next bus arrives... I guess I'll take a short stroll._  
  
Shuichi checked his watch as he dashed towards the bus stop, looking up he saw the bus about to leave. "Crap crap crap!! Please let me make it!" He waved his hand high up in the air. Luckily for him, the bus driver saw and opened the doors for him. Shuichi payed for his ride and bowed at the driver, muttering a small 'thank you' before sitting down all the way in the back. He watched the buildings go by, different shades of colors passing by in a blurr. _Ah.. It'll take 30 minutes to get there... A short nap would't hurt._  
  
"Excuse me young man? Is this your stop?" Shuichi's eyes fluttered open and he yawned, looking out the window. The main area of Tokyo... certainly was busy as always. He looked back at the woman and nodded, smiling. "Yes it is. Thank you very much miss..." The old lady smiled and waved at him before she hopped off the bus. He grabbed his case and got off the bus. "Alright Shuichi... you got this....!" He began walking towards the fountain and set his things down. Shuichi made sure that his guitar sounded the way he wanted it to before he turned around, facing the crowd. He felt the anxiety and panic rushing through his body. _No you idiot! Calm down and start with the first note!_ He cleared his throat and began to sing.

_**I despise falling out of touch  
With someone I loved so much  
To protect myself  
We learn everything over a few months  
Just to break up and get drunk  
Trying to forget we fell hard into each other  
You lived in my covers  
Sorry, I'm not gonna say you don't still cross my mind  
**_A crowd of people began to form as people walking by stopped and listened to Shuichi's singing. A certain octopus head heard the wonderful sound of a guitar playing and looked over at the crowd surrounding the fountain. _What the hell? Is there a concert? Might as well check it out..._ Kokichi walked over to the crowd and pushed his way to the front. His eyes widened as he saw whose beautiful voice that was.

**_Do you think about me now when you're lonely? (Do)_ **

**_Do you think about me now when you're lonely? (Do)  
_**  
Shuichi walked around a bit, eyes closed and focused on singing the verses to the song. He spun around a bit and smiled at the crowd he saw. Little did he know.. Someone was watching his performance.

**_And the funny thing's I wouldn't even know if you are_ **   
**_But for some reason, it's comforting to think_ **   
**_That you think about me now when you're lonely_ **   
**_'Cause I know I do_ **

He frowned at the memories that began flooding in his head. _His so called friends from his middle school. Always interacting with him and asking if he could buy their lunch. He now knew that they were never friends with him because of who he was but more of because he always had money and he came from a very rich family. Girls lying about having crushes on him, only toying with his emotions to get what they wanted.._

_**And I can't even call up my friends  
'Cause they're your friends  
And there's a fence stuck between us  
So I peak over just to get a glimpse  
Tagged in their shit, man, I get pissed  
'Cause it's stupid that we can't just be cordial  
Why is it so normal?  
Acting like now that we're done you don't still cross my mind** _

The pain in his heart was slowly fading away as he continued to sing for the crowd of people and for someone else that was watching. He opened his eyes, tainted with passion and you could tell that the world around him didn't exist anymore. He wanted to let out all of his pent up emotions.

**_Do you think about me now when you're lonely? (Do)_ **

**_Do you think about me now when you're lonely? (Do)_ **

**_And the funny thing's I wouldn't even know if you are_ **   
**_But for some reason it's comforting to think_ **   
**_That you think about me now when you're lonely_ **   
**_'Cause I know I do, do_ **

Kokichi was beyond amazed. He could feel all of his emotions spiraling and his ability to read peoples feelings going crazy. Shuichi was... singing from the bottom of his heart. He could feel the anger, sadness, frustration, happiness, just everything. He closed his eyes and began to hum the tune.   
  
**_I just found a tribe that I'd love you to meet_**  
 ** _You know I've always taken pride in the ones that I keep_**  
 ** _'Cause it's never been a slice of cake to put up with me_**  
 ** _I heard you got your first cover_**  
 ** _Always been a stunner_**  
 ** _Broke some necks over summer_**  
 ** _Then aortas in November_**  
 ** _Yes, I do remember_**  
 ** _Thought to myself, "This is as good as it gets"_**  
 ** _I don't waste time on regrets_**  
 ** _I think things work out if they're meant_**  
 ** _I have to ask you, though_**  
 ** _And don't feel the need to respond_**  
 ** _How are you holding up?_**  
 ** _I know that you're seeing my mom_**  
 ** _Drive up the coast, roll down the window_**  
 ** _Feel the breeze on your arm_**  
 ** _Give her a hug, then go to my room_**  
 ** _Without her seeing what's wrong, uh  
  
_** Shuichi walked closer to the crowd, closing his eyes and walking around the perimeter. His voice was reaching out to everyone. They could feel all of his emotions and it was _beautiful_.   
  
_**What keeps you conscious 'til the morning?  
You're on my mind like 24, ayy  
Good talk, oh wait, one more thing  
Do you think about me now when you're lonely? Yeah  
What keeps you conscious 'til the morning?  
You're on my mind like 24, ayy  
Good talk, oh wait, one more thing  
Do you think about me now when you're lonely?**_  
  
Shuichi finished the last verse before he opened his eyes and silently gasped at the huge crowd that was surrounding the fountain. When the heck did all of these people get here?! He looked around and spotted purple tips. Ouma-kun came to see him? He awkwardly bowed and tons of screams, claps, voices echoed throughout the plaza. "What a beautiful song my boy!!" "I loved your song!!" "Hey are you an idol!?" So many questions and compliments being thrown at him. He felt bubbly and giggled as everyone dropped money into his case and everyone left. All except for Kokichi.   
  
"Wow Saihara-chan! That was soooo boring! I can't believe I wasted my precious time on your dumb and boring concert.. But that's a lie!" Kokichi snickered as he walked closer to him. "O-Oh... I'm glad that you liked it Ouma-Kun... I didn't think that I would attract such a big crowd.... I'm very happy with the results!" Kokichi smiled and huffed.   
  
"Your voice is like an angels voice given by the gods!" Ouma-kun sure is strange with his analogies... He felt like this was the start of something amazing.  
  



	2. Dead Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of backstory to Kokichi's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CH2 after a long time :D!! school sucks... This is mostly gonna explain what kokichi does and a bit of a sad story with shuichi! enjoy! xx

Shuichi and Kokichi walked together to the train sation since the buses were out for the night. They talked about different music genres and Kokichi brought up the mini concert that had happened a few minutes ago.  
  
"Wooow! I didn't know an emo loser like you could sing Saihara-chan! Too bad it sounded like my grandma getting choked to death by a chicken!" Kokichi sighed in disappointment and Shuichi felt a little sad hearing those words from him. Did he actually sound that bad? He thought that he sounded decent or at least a little good but I guess that was just him trying to make himself feel better....Kokichi was waiting for an answer still but was getting curious on why he wasn't responding at all. He looked up and his eyes widened a bit as soon as he saw Shuichi's sad look. He let out an exasperated sigh and placed his hands behind his head.  
  


"Y'know that was just a lie! I actually liked the song and your singing as well~ It's good to hear someone sing from the heart! Been awhile since I heard something that would make me feel a bit sentimental but that's a lie because a supreme leader like me could never have worthless human emotions!" Kokichi removed his hands from his head and laughed triumphly. Shuichi blinked a couple of times before letting what he had said sink in. "What's so funny, Saihara-chan!" Kokichi huffed and pouted.  
  
"Thank you very much Ouma-kun... I lack a bit of self-esteem but that's the whole reason why I came out here tonight. I wanted to build up courage and sing my heart out. A-Ah.. Momota-kun says that forcing yourself to do something that you're not comfortable with can help you get out of your comfort zone! Strange isn't it?" Shuichi nervously chuckled and Kokichi came to a halt.   
  
"....Momota? As in Kaito Momota?! The ultimate idiot and loser with a killer girlfriend named Maki Harukawa?! Wooooooow!!! I didn't know you were friends with such bozo's and dumbasses! Actually.. now that I think about it, it suits you since you're an idiot and a dumbass as well." He snickered. Shuichi frowned and sighed angrily, beginning to walk again. He took out his train card and placed it on the scanner, the doors opening, giving Shuichi access to pass. Kokichi followed behind and laughed again.   
  
"Wow. Are you angry that I insulted wittle Mwowota-chan and his killer girlfwiend Mwakiii?~ You're so boring and lame, Saihara-chan! Learn to take a joke and a lie! Nishishi!" He cackled as he followed the other boy closely. Shuichi had a huge headache and all he wanted to do is go home, take a bath, eat some dinner and finish working on his guitar. "Please stop insulting them... They're very important to me Ouma-kun..." Kokichi made a face before rolling his eyes and entering the train with him. The train ride was long. Like _seriously long._ Kokichi didn't make it any better instead he was worsening the boy's headache and he was all up for making him suffer with him. Eventually, the train came to a stop and both boy's walked out. Shuichi took his phone out and noticed that there were 6 missing calls. _Someone called me? I'm sure I had my ringer on... So why didn't I hear Akamatsu-chan's song playing-  
  
_A sudden realization hit him and he looked up from his phone. He looked around but didn't see Kokichi anywhere. _Strange... he was in front of me just a couple of seconds ago... where could've he run off too...?_ Shuichi sighed and decided to just forget about it. _He probably took my phone at some point and turned off my ringer... But how could've he done it without me noticing?_ He thought for a moment and came to a conclusion that it was when he was spacing out. _You're an interesting guy, Ouma-kun... But why do you seem so familiar to me...?  
  
  
_Kokichi looked up at the sky while he was walking and softly glared at the moon. "Why don't you remember me, Shumai... We use to do be together in pre-school... Now you look at me as if we've never met before... Stupid mom for taking me away..." He grimanced at the memory, picking up the pace.  
  
The agency needs him in 10 minutes anyways so it'd be better to get there early and get over with this. Kokichi took out a pair of shades and stuffed his hair in a cap before looking around and walking into a tall building, **Hoshina Lunar Hall**. He quickly walked past a bunch of people, muttering a few "excuse me" and "sorry, coming through" He showed his badge to a security guard and he was led to a checkered door. "Haah... finally.. nobody grabbed my arm on my way..." He sighed, taking off his shades and cap. Placing them on the table before beginning to get undressed. He slipped on a crop top and tugged on a short skirt. Grabbing a pair of thigh high heels, pulling the zipper up to keep them in place. Kokichi slipped on some black transparent sleeves and looked in the mirror, pushing away some strands of hair from his face. Making sure that everything looked perfect, he grabbed a coral colored lipstick and applied some on his lips.   
  
"Okay..! All set. I don't think that I can stand staying here much longer but... I need money and a safe place to keep DICE away from..-" The door swung open and his manager, Chisaki Saihara appeared in front of the mirror. Kokichi's lips made a thin line and he looked up at the mirror. "Kao-san. You're up next and do your best this time. The last time you had several videos of you failing up EVERYWHERE! I expect a much better performance this time unless... you want to see your precious Shuichi Saihara to end up in danger." Chisaki smirked knowing that Kokichi would do anything for Shuichi. He tightened his fists and turned around, glaring at him.   
  
"You're a son of a bitch, Chisaki. You'd put your own granddson in danger just for money. Fine then. There'll be no mess ups or slip ups during the performance. You leave Saihara-chan out of this." Kokichi's heels clicked and he placed his hand on the door frame, looking back with a demonic look on his face. "Excellent then, there's nothing to worry about." Kokichi growled and pushed past a bunch of backstage crew before reaching his audio tech group. "Greeting Kao-sama! You're up in 5!" The crew was talking to him but he couldn't hear anything. 5 years had passed since he was enrolled into this shitty idol career. He was always alone and always will be. He didn't mind it. As long as Shuichi was safe, he didn't care about his own fears or feelings.   
  
" _ **Kao! Kao! Kao! Kao!!!!!!**_ " Kokichi could hear his stage name being chanted. Oh well at least he would also get to sing his feelings like Shuichi did as well today.... He mustered up the fakest and brightest smile he could, grabbing the mic in front of him and headed out onto the stage. The crowd screamed in joy. Some screaming how much they love him or wish they could go out on a date with such a wonderful and beautiful angel.   
  
"Hello everyone!!~ It's me, Kao kao the wonderous and mysterious idol!~" He sung into the mic, winking and blowing kisses towards all directions of the grand hall. Even more screams filled the room and everything went dark. The lights changed colors and he got into position for the first song.   
  
Kokichi turned around and began singing his first song, Cold Water.

  
**Another misunderstanding  
**  
**I broke the magic spell didn't I...  
**  
**I love you. In a narrow black alley  
**  
**I'll be feeling blue for some time.  
  
  
**He mimicked a sad looking expression before it changed into a happier look. He began moving around on the stage and got close to the edge, leaning down to high-five a couple of his fans hands. Getting up and dancing to the rhythm of the music, making sure that he didn't mess up any of the moves and being relaxed as possible so he could perform better.  
  
**You're so cute and sweet  
**  
**As you smiled through your lips**  
  
**Our final affectation**  
  
**Is a beautiful parting  
  
**Kokichi smiled and pointed at his lips before making a heart, breaking it apart. He tossed the hearts away and silently sighed. Chirping back up, spinning and dancing. _Hopefully my days of endless practice and no sleep is paying off.. Some of these moves are just way too fucking much I swear._ He muttered in his head before snapping back into idol mode. The small beads of sweat rolled down his cheek and he continued singing.   
  
**Cold, cold water**  
  
**Shaken by nostolgic jazz**  
  
**Let's forget**  
  
**our unknown memories  
  
**Shuichi hoped that he wasn't so late for the performance. He heard his favorite idols voice and he got closer to the stage. He tugged down on his Kao HEARTO cap and raised his glow sticks, swinging them to the same rhythm of the music. He had long awaited to hear his idol again and he was super happy he actually had enough money. He joined in with the other fans, screaming out Kao's name.   
  
**If these tears can dry up**  
  
**then let's dance until it's time to sleep**  
  
**Just for today I'll be a liar**  
  
**and innocently smile!  
  
I feel certain   
  
that the sky is looking down on me   
  
with rain that hides my heart   
  
and a light that I love~  
  
**Kokichi was so into his performance that he didn't even realize a familiar someone was watching him. It bothered him a bit but he couldn't get distracted because of it. He got close to the edge where Shuichi was and plopped down in front of him, using his heel to lift up his chin and caress his cheek. He winked at him before removing his heel and getting back up to jump and dance.   
  
**Cold, cold water**  
  
**Shaken by nostolgic jazz**  
  
**Let's forget**  
  
**our unknown memories  
**  
**Cold, cold water**  
  
**Shaken by nostolgic jazz**  
  
**Let's forget**  
  
**our unknown memories  
  
  
**He paused for a second, taking a gulpful of air before finishing the last verse of the song. He closed his eyes and lifted up his hand as if he was reaching out for the crowd. He fluttered them back open, spinning a bit flirtatiously. He was showing a bit of his ass before letting the skirt flop back down.  
  
**Cold, cold water**  
  
**Shaken by nostolgic jazz**  
  
**Let's forget**  
  
**our unknown memories  
**  
  
Taking a seat on a royal purple chair that was in the middle of the stage. He placed his leg over the other and winked. The song finished and the crowd roared with delight. A couple of flowers being thrown onto the stage as he got up from the chair and waved at the crowd. Thanking everyone for attending as he walked back to the curtain from where he had first came from. He panted as he handed the microphone to his crewmate. "Good work out there Kao-sama! You're done for the night so feel free to go home or you could stay here for the after party!" He smiled as he wiped his face with a wet towel, shaking his head.   
  
"No thank you! I have to attend my meet and greet before it gets too late~ Great job today guys! Keep up the amazing work!" He waved as he walked backed to his dressing room. _Why did that fan look like Shuichi... There must be a mistake right... There's no way that Shumai knows im an idol......_ He pondered on his way. Lifting his head up and seeing his manager. "That was so much better than last time Kao-san. I shoud threaten about harming Shucihi a lot more if I want to get grade S performances from you." He smirked before replacing it with a gentle smile. "Right well, we have a meet and greet to attend to in 5 minutes so make sure you get yourself dolled up!" Kokichi glared darkly at him and huffed, continuing to make his way.   
  
"Just watch.. I'll convince Shumai not to join this shitty industry..! I'll never let him suffer!" He exclaimed, opening his dressing room door and seeing his childhood friend, Miu Iruma. "Yo what's up shouta! What's with ya and screaming your fuckin balls off?!" She hissed at him before getting up and grabbing a vase of flowers, lifting them up to show him.   
  
"Ewww!~ It's Iruma-chaaaaan!~" He whined but began giggling, skipping his way towards Miu. He grabbed the vase and smiled. "Thanks, cum slut! My favorite color and fragrance~ But Iruma-chan you smell like whale semen and it's seriously making me gaaaag!!! That's just a lie though!" Miu rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed and poked his chest. "Listen here ya little shit, I heard ya yappin' about Saihara AGAIN! Is that shitty, crocked old bozo threatening him again?" Miu clearly had a way with her words but they always meant well. She already knew about his situation and swore that she would do everything she could to help him and Saihara get out of this mess.  
  
Kokichi nodded and placed a finger on his chin. "Yeah.. I don't know why but for some reason I felt like someone was watching me earlier during my performance. I SWEAR! I thought I heard Shumai's voice too!" He panicked and placed the vase down on the table before running and flopping on his couch, rolling around. He decided to use crocodile tears and an obnoxious loud voice. The mood lightened up from a serious one to a playful one.   
  
"OH MY GODDDDDD! SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU FAILED ABORTION! Look, i'm almost done with that thing you requested me! Just gimme another day and i'll drop it off at your house around 6." Miu fixed her biker gloves and placed a hand on her hip. Kokichi lifted up his head and smiled.   
  
"Okay! But you better have it done Iruma-chan or i'm gonna get one of my organization members to crash into your bike! Just kidding! That's obviously a lie~ or is it?" He made a demonic face and Miu nervously gulped. "Sh-Shut the hell up! I'll get it done jesus! I should go home and work on it just in case...." She whined and headed for the door. Hand on the doorknob, she looked back at him and gave him a sad smile. "Don't push yourself too hard, shit head.. You're forcing yourself too much tonight." All Kokichi could hear was the door opening and closing. He stared at the ground and smiled to himself.   
  
"Yeah... I know. But, I can't show my emotions to anyone else.... Not.. again at least." Kokichi got up and fixed his hair one last time before heading out to the meet and greet. What could go wrong? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY HELL THAT TOOK A LONG TIME- BUT PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR NOT POSTING!!! you can find me on twitter kaokiimi!!! thank u thank u!


End file.
